Wrist-worn electronic devices often include functionality that may be used to track the wearer's current location, distance traveled, velocity, and other performance metrics or data. This functionality may be provided by receiving positional information from a satellite-based positioning system such as the global positioning system (GPS). To receive signals from GPS satellites, one or more antennas may be included in the electronic device.